Three Moments
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: There were three moments in Hatake Kakashi's life that altered the course that he had set for himself. Kakashi Gaiden spoilers. KakaSaku oneshot.


**A/N: I really should be working on CTL**, **but while at work (aka day dreaming) I had an idea for a one-shot. I tried to forget about it, but my muse doesn't take "no" for an answer.**

**This was is dedicated to my best friend on this glorious site, moodi-chan. She is an awesome writer (she's on my favorite authors list if you want to check her out XD) and an even better critic. Thanks for encouraging me and giving me ideas! It's about time that I dedicated a piece to you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue**

****

**Three Moments**

****

****

There were three moments life that would forever change his life. 

Their were three moments--each different--that would alter the course he had set for himself. 

These three moments, in hindsight, were the ones that molded him--for better or for worse. 

These were the three moments that defined who he was and who he would become. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad?" 

... 

"Father...?" 

... 

The young boy stared in disbelief at the red liquid staining his hands. Quietly--for Hatakes were never known for being loud and disruptive--sobs shook his body as reality sunk in. 

_Dead._

His father, who had seemed infallible--unbreakable even--was nothing more than a cold corpse. Hatake Sakumo--whose power and skill rivaled the Sannin--was nothing more than a (soon-to-be) name on a headstone in a grave site. 

Because shinobi who took their own loves--in an attempt to regain their honor--did not find a spot on dark, shiny rock on the list of _honorable _fallen men and women who died with their forehead protector in place. 

Hatake Sakumo was not honorable. 

After a few brief minutes of mourning, the last Hatake wiped his tears as he made his way to the mahogany dresser. 

His father did not deserve tears. No one cries for a fallen shinobi. In their work, it was expected. 

He would see to the body later. It wasn't of importance. 

Opening the bottom shelf, he pulled out a navy piece of fabric and fit it snugly over the bottom half of his face. 

Shinobi do not show emotion. Shinobi were tools. Nothing more. 

He would not look like his father. He would not show emotion. He would regain their honor. He would die with his forehead protector on. 

And that was moment number one. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clutching his newly implanted eye, the new jounin wished for death. 

_He _should have been the one crushed underneath that rock. 

_He _shouldn't be the one able to breathe. 

_He _shouldn't be the one to be given a second chance. 

If Kakashi had it his way, Uchiha Obito would still be alive. 

Uchiha Obito would get to be in the bingo books. 

Uchiha Obito would have the chance to grow into a man that Kakashi knew he would have become, if given the chance. 

Uchiha Obito would have had a chance with their teammate Rin. 

They would marry, have kids, and live a peaceful life. Ans Kakashi's name would be etched into the black rock. 

But it seemed, that in Kakashi's case, life was never fair. 

Kakashi glared in hatred at the ceiling. Reaching toward his bedside, the last Hatake through his kunai in rapid succession at the oblivious roof. 

If Kakashi had it his way, the kunai would be embedded in his skin and not sticking out mockingly from the white plaster. 

Silently, a single tear ran down his left cheek. 

Looking in the mirror, Kakashi saw Obito's sharingan mourn for it's last master. With shaking hands, the silver-haired shinobi touched the long scar that marred his face. 

Balling his hands into fists--so tightly that his tendons looked as if they were about to burst--he came to a resolution. 

Uchiha Obito _was_ alive. As long as the sharingan was still in him, the always-weepy Uchiha would live on. 

Hopping down from the hospital bed, Kakashi made his escape silently--he was sure that Arashi-sensei and Rin would understand why he left. 

They always understood. 

In the darkness, Kakashi made his way home. 

Closing the door to the house that was his own--the house of the last Hatake--he made his way easily through the dark. Like a magnet, his mismatched eyes were drawn towards the room's only picture. 

After one last lingering glance, the jounin pulled his forehead protector sideways. 

_He would value his teammates. _

_He would not waste the life that Obito had given him._

_He would not be trash._

And that was moment number two. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The third moment, however, was not filled with pain or sorrow. 

The third moment was something else entirely--it was not comprised of shame or resolutions or loss--it was a moment that had been building for years. 

A multitude of smaller moments were the building blocks. The hardest trial was yet to be overcome. 

No other instance took as much courage or faith as this one moment. 

It was the moment that would determine what his future would hold--the moment that one word could mean more than anything had ever meant for him before. 

The third moment, though the simplest in theory, was the most difficult experience of his life. 

Clutching the little black box tightly in his hand, he thanked his father for making him as strong as he was--even with his shameful death, Hatake Sakumo was not trash in his son's eye. Not after Obito. Without him, Kakashi would not have had the ability to push forward through all of the hardships he faced. 

His skill and power rested with his son. Without him, Kakashi would not have been a shinobi. 

In a quick motion, Kakashi's fingers brushed over his blood-red iris. As he stepped forward, the silver-haired man thanked Obito for giving him a second chance to live. Without Obito, Kakashi would not have forgiven his father--he wouldn't ever have found the courage to show another his father's face. 

He wouldn't have found his precious people--the ones who he would give his life for without hesitation. But mostly, Kakashi thanked Uchiha Obito for shaping him into a_ good_ shinobi. An honorable one. 

Looking up to meet the wide green eyes that saw right through him--the eyes that saw the _good _in him--he dropped to one knee. 

Swallowing deeply, the shinobi popped open the box, and asked the question that would determine the course of the rest of his life. 

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

"Yes." 

And Hatake Kakashi's path was set. 

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone--I normally don't write pieces like this! I had to reword this one _so _many times. Please leave a comment!!!**


End file.
